Angel In Love
by Tenshi-Yugi
Summary: What happens when Yugi gets raped? Will Yami be there to comfort him when he is going through the most difficult time in his life, or will Yami find out Yugi's secret about him? YAOI rape, lemon, lime.YamiYugi
1. The Secret

Teya: Hey guys. I made a new account and decided to create a new story. ^_^ This fic is a Yugi/Yami yaoi story. It's rated R for language, rape, and mild yaoi. Kiddies; STAY AWAY!!!! THIS IS NO PLACE FOR YOU TO DWELL!!! I might post a lemon for you later. IF I get enough reviews.   
  
Yami: Teya does not own yugioh.....*mutters* thank Ra...blah, blah, blah.....on with the fic.   
  
Yugi: Feel free to read her other story, The Pain of Rejection.   
  
Yami: On with the fic.   
  
Yugi: Teya does not have a beta reader, so ignore her bad spelling.   
  
Yami: ON WITH THE FIC!!!   
  
Yugi: .   
  
Yami to Hikari: //blah.//   
  
Hikari to Yami: /blah./   
  
Speech: "blah."   
  
Thoughts: 'blah.'   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi walked down the school sidewalk with shimmering tears in his eyes. Silver, salty water began to drip from his violet pools, brushing the bruised flesh on his pale cheek. Shiro, the school buly, had always pick on the little tenshi because of his height. Now the larger teen had yet another reason to beat him til he bled. Shiro had overheard a conversation that Yugi and his best friend, Joey, had been privately having.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tears ran like rivers down Yugi's pale face. Joey (A/N: Yes, I watch the American episodes. -_-) looked at his friend with concern and rubbed his back soothingly.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry Yug. I won't tell anybody. But I think that you need to talk to Yami about this. He'll suspect something sooner or later."   
  
"But I can't Joey. I'm too scared....." he mumbled that last part so the blonde hardly heard.   
  
Shiro listened closer. This conversation was getting very interesting to him.   
  
Joey sighed. "Well, I guess it's earier said then done." He had to admit. This wasn't going to be easy and Yugi or Yami. There weren't alot of gay guys at this school. And Yami definatly wasn't one of them. Sure Yugi was cute and all, but there was no use trying to mess with a straight guys' head. Yami was straight. And, sure he loved him hikari, but not in that way. Yugi shed more tears at the thought of his Yami throwing a fit because his own hikari was gay, and he had to be the one that he loved. But the little angel couldn't help it. He loved Yami.   
  
"I tried to give up on him. But I can't...." more tears were shed at the mention of his darker halfs name.   
  
"You should never give up on anything Yugi. Are you that determined to win Yami's heart?"   
  
Yugi's head remained down, his eyes looked up at Joey. A slight nod as a yes was in order.   
  
"Then your should tell him how you feel. Like I said. Never give up. You can't give up on something as important as this. The best thing to do, is to let it all out."   
  
"But he will hate me!!! He will never want to speak to me again, and I couldn't bear it if he left me beacause of my feelings for him!"   
  
Yugi stormed out of the room leaving Joey and the curious evesdropper behind him.   
  
Shiro smirked and evil grin and left after Yugi, finding him sobbing his little eyes out beneath the old oak tree. Shiro strided closer to the weeping teen.   
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A homophobic bastard ready for old Shiro to make a smart and clever move to tell everybody your 'little' secret about Yami?   
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the bullie's statement.   
  
"Y-You know? B-But h-how?" mumbled the small tenshi.   
  
"Oh, a little birdy told me." smirked Shiro.   
  
Shiro picked up Yugi by the collar on his uniform.   
  
"You know, I don't like homos. Not one bit."   
  
With that, Shiro's fist met Yugi's damp skin, and soon the rest of his lithe and fragile body. Shiro stepped away to admire his work. Bruises could be seen on almost every part of his revealing body.   
  
"Hmmmm....Could have done better.....But I'll let you off the hook early this time."   
  
Yugi's eyes were full of hurt anf relief as Shiro srutted off through a dark alleyway behind the school. The small one picked himself up off the ground and started to walk down the schools dirty, white sidewalk.   
  
*************************************************End Flashback***********************************************************************************   
  
With his memory restored, Yugi continued to walk solemly down the cold streets of Domino to his home, not knowing that someone was watching him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Teya: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......*cough, cough* ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Rape

Tenshi-Yugi: Hey all. I'm just going to use my sign-in name cuz I hate my real name. -_- Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys inspire me to continue to wright thsi story. ^_^ Now on with the fic.   
  
WARNING!!! RAPE AHEAD!!!   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
It was getting late and the sky was turned a beautiful shade of orange and pink. The sun was hiding beneath the tall poplar trees.   
  
Yugi continued to walk down the street.   
  
'It's getting late. I should take a short-cut home.'   
  
Yugi led himself to a dark alleyway. Dark eyes hungrily watched the small teen behind an old abandoned garage.   
  
The small boy tensed He could feel two eyes burning through him. Yugi quickened his pace down the gravel road. Faint footsteps were heard behind him. Yugi started to run, but before he began to move, two strong hands gripped his small shoulders harshly. A rough towel wrapped around his wrists. Yugi's clothes were ripped from his body and thrown carelessly to the hard ground. A large object hit him on the back of the head, and Yugi was plunged into complete, and utter darkness.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami sat in the small bedroom that his hikari and him shared. Supper was over and it was dark out. The yami started to worry.   
  
'My aibou hasn't come home yet. He should have been here hours ago.'   
  
There were a strange mix of emotions coming from their mind link. Both pain and sleep. Yugi's mind is relaxed, but something elese is overcomming that sleep.   
  
It was clear to Yami that something or someone was harming Yugi's fragile body. Yami started to panic. The only thing that the dark half could do, was try to talk to his hikari.   
  
//Yugi!//   
  
/Y-Yami......./   
  
//Yugi! Aibou! Where are you?!//   
  
/Yami....Help me....../   
  
Silence.   
  
With that, Yami grabbed his jacket, trew it over his shoulders, and ran out the door.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
The strange man pulled on his garnments, threw a towel over Yugi's lithe body, and left him in the dark alleyway all alone. The pain was all real. Yugi couldn't stand, or move at all for that matter. All he could do was lay there.   
  
/Y-Yami....Please....Help me..../   
  
//Don't worry Yugi. I'm comming.//   
  
The chibi hikari fell into unconciosness from all the pain running through his legs and rear. All he wanted right now was his yami. To hold him. To comfort him. But all he could do was lay there, hoping that someone would find him and take all the pain away. 


	3. The Find and The Rapist

Tenshi-Yugi: That is the most evil thing I have done to Yugi.   
  
Yugi: ;_;   
  
Yami: How could you do such a thing to something so innocent and pure?!   
  
Yugi: ;_;   
  
Tenshi-Yugi: Easy. Wright it down.   
  
Yami: _   
  
Yugi: _   
  
Tenshi-Yugi: Yugi, talk to the nice peoples.   
  
Yugi: Tenshi-Yugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so do not sue her cuz she has no money.   
  
Tenshi-Yugi: _ On with the fic.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yami continued to run down the deserted streets of Domino City, searching every corner for his lost hikari.   
  
'Why do I worry about him so much? He's just another person in my life. And now that I have my own body, he's not that important to me.'   
  
Yami stepped in a small puddle that showed that it had started to rain.   
  
'All I know is that Yugi needs my help, and I need to find him quick.'   
  
Rain continued to drip down Yami's leather jacket, as he pondered about where Yugi could be.   
  
'The last time I knew, he was at school. That means he must be somewhere in that area.'   
  
Yami turned a sharp corner toward the school grounds.   
  
'I'll search every corner of this land until I find him.'   
  
Determined to find his smaller look-a-like, Yami checked every corner, alley, and street until he could look no further.   
  
Panting heavily from all the running he had been doing, Yami checked his sterling watch for the time. It was already 2:34 in the morning.   
  
'Yugi's grandpa will be suspicious about me comming home so late. I'll have to make up an excuse about Yugi when I get back. I better take a short-cut home if I am to make it home before Solomon.'   
  
The ex-pharaoh followed a path that lead to a dark and gloomy alleyway behind the school. This was the shortest way for Yami to get back to his rather small house.   
  
Yami continued to walk.   
  
'It's hard to see anything in all this darkness.'   
  
Yami squinted his eyes as he saw a dark figure laying on the ground, just feet away form where he was standing. He stepped on a thin, jacket, along with blue pants and a white t-shirt to match. Something sprubg into Yami's mind.   
  
'Yugi's school uniform!'   
  
Surprised at his find, the teen raced up to the half unconcious body and turned it over. Yugi's pale face met his own tanned one. A rough towel lay across his lithe body, wet from all the rain.   
  
"Yugi!"   
  
"Y-Ya-mi..." Yugi's eyes were half-lidded with pain.   
  
Yami picked up his hikari and ran to there home, the rapist watching with close eyes.   
  
He laughed as he saw the two fading away down the alley.   
  
"Yugi.....I WILL make you mine. I'll make sure of it. But I'll have to get rid of your precious Yami first. I can't have you loving other now can I?   
  
Yugi was still in Yami's arms, he could hear the man's voice in his head, as he shifted in his sleep. This voice seemed so fimiliar to him. Little did he know, that the man's voice, was none other than that of Seto Kaiba's. 


	4. Yugi's Fear and the Plan

Tenshi-Yugi: Thank-you to all of you who reviewed! ^_^ This is my first successful fic! I feel so happy! THAT YOU ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!! *hugs and gives cookies to all reviewers* THANK-YOU!!!!!   
  
Yami: O.o   
  
Yugi: On with the fic.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yami unlocked the door and carried Yugi to their bedroom (A/N: Well, Yami sleeps on the couch most of the time, so basicly it's Yugi's room.) and layed him gently down on the soft feather bed.   
  
Yugi's violet eyes could be seen as he flutter his eyelids open and shut repeatedly. He needed time to adjust to the bright light and his soroundings.Yami sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his light to open his eyes fully. Beautiful violt pools met crimson carnage orbs as Yugi finally opened up to the world.   
  
Seeing Yami beside him, Yugi flushed a bright pink. Yami smiled cutely at him. Yami touched his shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down soothingly, after seeing Yugi's eyes full of tears from the previous events earlier this evening. Yugi's head shot up and his eyes widened at the contact. He pulled away form Yami until he was backed up against the wall.   
  
Yami was filled with concern and confusion about Yugi's actions. Then it hit him.   
  
'Yugi must have a fear of having such contact with another person, seeing as what happened to him. I really don't blame him though.'   
  
Yami's eyes were filled with complete concern.   
  
"Yugi, It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
Yami said this soothingly as not to freighten the angel more than he already was. Yami inched closer to Yugi slowly, and Yugi responded by puching himself against the wall even further. Tears streamed out of Yugi's violet pools once more.   
  
"Please...Don't....."   
  
"Yugi...It's ok angel."   
  
Yami touched Yugi's cheek softly. Yugi flinched at the touch, but soon gave into Yami's gentle touch. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and gently pushed him down on the bed. Yugi looked up at him with worried eyes at what Yami was going to do.   
  
"Don't worry light. I won't hurt you."   
  
He kissed Yugi's forehead and turned ut the lamp. He layed down beside Yugi and Yugi nuzzeled into Yami's firm chest. Yami embraced yugi protectivly, and ran his finger through the tri silk hair. The two both eventually fell asleep, Yami dreaming about Yugi, and Yugi dreaming about the rapist again, trying to make out his face in the pale moonlight.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Seto sat on an armchair infornt of the fire place in his spacious manor, plotting how he was going to get rid of the pharaoh for good. He would make sure that he made Yugi his own. He had already accomplished the first step; taking Yugi's innocence away form him. Once Yugi found out who his most feared enemy was, Seto knew that Yugi would act differently around him. Yugi would come back for more. They always did. Yugi would come back to Seto for more and Seto would give it to him. Yugi would soon love Seto.   
  
This plan was partly a plan to get back at Yami for ever leaving him. Once Yami had found out that he had turned form straight to gay, Yami had secretly loved Seto and Seto had loved him back. Yami started to have feelings for his hikari as he spent more time with him. Yami soon left Seto because Yami's heart was filled up with Yugi and the pharaoh had no room for his priest.   
  
Seto soon figured out what it was that Yami loved about Yugi. His innocence. His purity. His beauty. Seto soon wanted Yugi for himself. This was so perfect. He would have Yugi for himself, and get back at Yami.   
  
Seot took off to his room after planning the rest of his plot and began to dream about the angel that Yami called hikari. 


	5. Yami's Suspision

Tenshi-Yugi: THANK-YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yugi woke to the beautiful Saturday morning sun shinig through his bedroom window. The gold gloow of the sun wasn't the only thing warming his body. Yami was spotted laying closely to Yugi, his arms wrapped around him protectively.   
  
Yugi struggled franticly to get out of Yami's arms and away form his touch, but Yami just held on tighter, afraid that Yugi would leave him once again.   
  
The tenshi's eyes were wide with fear and he was breathing heavily. There was no doubt that Yugi was frieghtened. After the previous events of the night before, Yugi was scarred for life. Strams of tears fell out of Yugi's eyes unnoticed by Yami. The light half started to weep and Yami woke to his crying hikari and tried to calm him down.   
  
"Shhh...It's alright Yugi."   
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami and ran downstairs with the blanket. Yami followed.   
  
Downstairs, Yugi had his knees up to his chest and was crying on the couch. His sobbing echoed through the house.   
  
Yami's eyes turned soft and he walked slowly up to his frightened hikari.   
  
"Yugi...I'm sorry."   
  
Yugi sobbed harder and flinched as his darker half came closer to him. Now Yami was sitting on the edge of the couch.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you...Shhh....."   
  
Yugi's crying seemed to cease at Yami's gentle words. He looked up at his darker half innocently. His sobbing had ended. Yami smiled at Yugi. The hikaril unged at his Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. He cried into his chest and totally soaked Yami's front.   
  
"I want to help you Yugi....Help you come over this fear."   
  
Yugi smiled. He was so happy that Yami was there for him when he needed him the most. A couple weeks ago, Yami had spent all his time with Seto. Yugi didn't know why either. He was just happy that Yami was here for him now.   
  
Yugi's hands gripped the front of Yami's soaked shirt. His eyes closed. His chest rose and fell gently, a sign that he had fallen asleep. Yami smiled once more.   
  
"Yugi...You don't now how much you mean to me. I don't know what I'd do if I never found you. I mean, you could have died for all I know. I couldn't live without you..."   
  
Ding.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Seot entered the room.   
  
Crimson locked in ice blue.   
  
"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you forever."   
  
"I heard what hapopene to Yugi and I wanted to come and see him."   
  
"How did you find out? I'm the only one who knows."   
  
Seto had to stop for time. He needed to think of something fast.   
  
'Fuck.'   
  
"Some people passed me on the street talking about a body they had found in the middle in an alley." \  
  
Yami wasn't buying his story. So he continued to ask questions.  
  
"How did you know it was Yugi?"   
  
'AHHH!!! Fuck this asshole!!'   
  
Yami waited. He felt victory upon him.   
  
"I-I went to check it out for myself. I was going to phone you, but I didn't bring my cell phone, so I left to go to your house to tell you, but you weren't home. I assumed you got worried about him and left to find him yourself."   
  
"Hmmm..."   
  
"May I see him?"   
  
Yami reluctantly picked up Yugi and handed his to his former lover.   
  
As soon as Yugi was in Seto's arms Yugi woke up, feeling a fimiliar rough touch, he cried out Yami's name unconciously.   
  
"Yami..."   
  
Yugi reached out to grab Yami's shirt, and pulled himself into his darker halfs arms. Yami was surprised at his actions.   
  
"Well, just thoght I'd drop by to see him. I'l be leaving now. Talk to you some other time."   
  
With that, the CEO left the house.   
  
Yami layed Yug down on the couch.   
  
'There's something that Seto knows about Yugi that I don't, and I plan to find out what it is!'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
'I'm defianitly going to have to get rid of Yami now. What if he finds out? He's already onto me. I can feel it.'   
  
He stepped into his limosine.   
  
'Yugi WILL be mine!'   
  
Seot laughed at his own evil plot. Yami would be killed, and Yugi would fall for Seto. Now that Yugi had his little fear of touch, it would make thigs easier. Yugi would be scared of Yami's touch also.   
  
Now for step two.   
  
The murder.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well? Good? Bad? -_~   
  
Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IF YOU DON'T, WE STARVE!!! 


	6. What Made You Say That?

Hey guys. Sorry I kept you waiting. I was busy planning a Seto/Joey fic. Hope you guys like that couple. Anyways. There will be lime in the chapter. ^.^ I know most have you have been waiting for some. And this is a song chapter. Now, on with the fic.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yugi woke up to the druming of the thunder and the flashing of the bright lightning. Rain pattered against the window. It was cold inside. Yami was sitting on the far couch by the window, watching the threatining storm. By the look in Yami's eyes, Yugi figured that Yami was thinking of something very important. The dark half's eyes were fixed in a staring position. He was deep in thought. Yugi picked himself off the couch and decided to go vistit Yami by the window. He was thinking about telling Yami how he felt.   
  
Maybe tonight I'm gonna tell him how I feel  
  
'Yami....'   
  
Yugi began to think about what wold happen if he DID tell him. Meybe he shouldn't bother telling him at all.   
  
Maybe I'll leave well enough alone   
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami's eyes snaped and he slowly turned his head to meet Yugi face to face. Yugi looked at his innocently, his eyes filled with concern for his darker half. Yami smiled.   
  
His smile. Maybe he wants to be with me.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, he'll want to be my baby   
  
'What if he already has a lover...'  
  
What if he's got plans of his own   
  
"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm fine. But I'm worried about you..."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"You seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"   
  
Yami looked at Yugi. He couldn't tell Yugi that Seto was here. Yami suspected that Seto was Yugi's rapist. Sfter all, Seto had a little crush of his own on the little hikari.   
  
"I....Was just.....Thinking about you, that's all."   
  
It was the truth. Yami hadn't just been thinking of Seto, but of Yugi too. He loved his hikari and couldn't get him out of his head. He depritly wanted to tell Yugi that he loved him.  
  
"Me..... But why?"   
  
A lump caught in Yami's throat, keeping any words from comming out. He tried to tell Yugi that he was worried about the previous events that happened two nights ago, but that would be lying to his hikari, and he didn't like to lie to him. Besides, he knew very well that Yugi had gotten over his fear and was perfectly fine.   
  
I'm waiting for the perfect moment  
  
Yugi waited for an answer. Yami's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to force out the words. He needed to say something. The chibi tenshi sat down beside his darker half. He waited. He looked innocently into Yami's eyes. Yami's lump seemed to dissapear.   
  
"Yugi.....I..I...." Yami's words trailed off.   
  
Looking for the perfect phrase  
  
"Hmmm?" Yugi placed his hand on Yami's. His heart was racing 150 miles an hour. Was Yami going to tell his that he loved him? His uneasyness showed that he was trying to tell Yugi something important.   
  
"I.....I......"   
  
That was it. Yami HAD to tell him.   
  
"Yugi....."   
  
"Yes Yami?" His heart raced with excitment.   
  
Yami swollowed hard. This was it.   
  
"I.....I love you."   
  
  
  
The one I finally choose is simply "I Love You"   
  
As the words came out I heard a voice inside me say  
  
What made you say that  
  
Was it the moonlight, was it the starlight on your eyes  
  
What made you say that  
  
Have you been listening to your heart  
  
It's too late now, you don't want to take it back   
  
'Cause I know love's  
  
What made you say that   
  
I look up to see his reaction  
  
I looked up at Yugi, scared of rejection.   
  
And a smile slowly spread across his face  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. Then he smiled.   
  
He said, "What took you so long  
  
That's what I've been waiting on  
  
I though you'd take forever and a day"   
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."   
  
Yami's eyes went soft, glad that Yugi returned his feelings.   
  
What made you say that  
  
Was it the moonlight, was it the starlight on your eyes  
  
What made you say that  
  
Have you been listening to your heart  
  
It's too late now, you don't want to take it back   
  
'Cause I know love's  
  
What made you say that   
  
What made you say that  
  
Was it the moonlight, was it the starlight on your eyes  
  
What made you say that  
  
Have you been listening to your heart  
  
It's too late now,   
  
I won't let you take it back   
  
Cause I know love's  
  
What made you say that  
  
Yami closed his eyes and leaned into Yugi. Yugi's leaned up and his lips met his yami's. Yugi placed his hand on the back of his koi's head, pulling him dangerously close to his body. Yami gently ran his tounge against Yugi's lips, seeking entrance. The smaller boy hesitantly and slowly opened his lips to his lover. Yami's tresspassing tounge gently carressed the insides of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned slightly. Yami's slowly moved his tounge around, tasting every inch of his hikari's sweet abyss. Yugi broke the kiss for some much needed air. Both hikari and yami are panting heavily. Yugi smiles at Yami and wraps his arms around him. The larger boy picks up Yugi and carries his up the stairs to their shared bedroom.   
  
"Yugi?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Yugi smiled.   
  
"I love you too......"   
  
Was it the moonlight, was it the starlight in your eyes   
  
What made you say that   
  
Have you been listening to your heart   
  
What made you say that   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next chapter will be a lemon. But, if you don't review, there will be no lemon. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!   
  
Yami: Please review!!!!!! 


	7. Yugi's Accident

Tenshi-Yugi: I am SO sorry you guys! I have been super busy trying to wright a Bakura/Malik fic with my friend and another fic with one of my favorite authoresses so that kept me pretty much booked. I haevnt' been able to wright the lemon becasue i was getting someone to wright it for me but she got into a accident so i didn't revieve it. If I ever decide to wright the lemon, I will post it. I will have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day or two. (hopefully)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami and Yugi woke up early to an unusually bright day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the smell of breakfast filled the small house. Yami was sitting patiently on a soft cair in fron of the dinning table, reading the newspaper while Yugi ran around the kitchen cooking their morning meal. He was a piticular happy person, the momories of the previous night filled his innocent mind. The dark dropped the paper at the smell of Yugi's wonderful cooking in front of him. The smaller boy limped towards the round table and sat beside his Yami. Yami knew that his hikari was going to have a sore rear for a couple of days. He took his knife and fork in each hand and began to eat.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After breakfast, Yami went down to the video store, and rented a DVD for the two to watch later. As he was looking through the selection, the teen's mind were clouded with thoughts like; If I don't please Yugi, will he leave me? and; What if Yugi finds another guy? He loved his hikari dearly and he didn't want to loose him. There would be nothing left to live for.   
  
The dark finally picked out a DVD and left the store. It had started to snow (A/N: Fast weather change, neh? Oo) sometime in the morning and it was dealthy cold outside. Yami ws glad when he spotted the little house on the corner in which he called home. He walked inside and socked the doormat with his drenched boots.   
  
"Yugi! I'm home!''   
  
When he got no answer his crimson eyes filled with worry and concern.   
  
"...Yugi?''   
  
He walked throught the hallway slowly, hoping to find his light. He continued to call Yugi's angelic name, but he revieved no answer.   
  
Hours passed and the ex-pahraoh still could not find his koi. His heart was beating rapidly. He tried to reach Yugi through their shared link, but Yugi didn't respond. Yugi's side of the link was emotionless and bleak...The usaul warm sensation was replaced by a cold icy feel. 'Something bad has happened to Yugi' Yami thought to himself. 'I have to find him...I can't loose him again!'   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
(Flashback)   
  
The small hikari had been walking home from the grocery store. He kept telling himself that he couldn't get distracted. This often happened. He would stop at the arcade or go to a friend's. But this time there were no exeptions. Yugi had to get home. He knew that Yami would be worried sick if he didn't return soon.   
  
It had already been two hours since he left and he knew that his darker half was home now.   
  
  
  
Being as late as he was, Yugi decided to rake a short-cut throught the city park.   
  
The hikari glanced at his watch and started to run, fogeting about the pain that coursed through him. He legs were stretched out, running as fast as they could. He turned a corner and his foot slipped on a piece of ice, and he fell...Into the pond...   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yami felt that he should look outside for his light. He said he was going to go to the market to get some snacks for the two to eat later, but it's been two hours and he hasn't returned. The ex-pharaoh was getting more worried. he stared to run to said market, hoping to find his hikari somewhere around there.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yugu struggled to get out of the ice cold water. The weight of his heavy and soaked clothing were pulling him down even further benteath the surface He removed his thick wollen gloves and tried to undo the buttons on his jacket, but his fingers were too numb and couldn't grip them. Yugi's boots felt like rocks and he tried to kick them off. He succeded but his feet quickly turned blue and froze. His petal-soft lips turned a deep shade of purple and his cheeks, a bright shade of crimson. Thoughts of Yami started to pump through his head and that's when he started to panic. This morning may have been the last time he will ever see love. They had just gotten together. He couldn't die now. The small tenshi franticly cried for help. Frozen tears started to flow as he got no response to his call. He just had to see Yami again...He loved him too much...He just couldn't leave this wrold without saying good-bye...   
  
His determination flooded through his lithe body and he puched his small and frozen hands on the surface of the ice and pushed. His tiny body was slowly elevated. Yugi forced his legs to move, and ran under a large, snow-covered oak tree and sat down, hoping someone would find him and take him back to his love's arms...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So...Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews! If I like them, I will have a chapter up tomorrow. I got to go now! ...life calls... -_- 


	8. 8 The Find and The Watcher

Tenshi-Yugi: AHHHH!!!! I'm sorry! Dun be mad! I have good excuses. First off, every time I had tried to upload my chapters, the wep page closed and then my story was deleted! ,, So, I had to continue typing out the story and I soon got fed up with it and quit. -__- Second, me and my mother are moving so we have been quite busy packing boxes and shit that I haven't had any time to wright. No that that's over with, I'm sure you all want to read my next, sappy chapter. I seriously dunno why you guys read my stories. This chapter is is real crap, and you can tell me that in your flames. But, next chapter, which I'll be putting up very soon,is going to be a twist...Seto's comming into play! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! @___@ You'll have to read to find out what he's up too...So, this is a short chapter because of the next chapter which will be alot longer...I am reaquesting positive reviews to post the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami's legs burned with a painful sensation from the long hard running, and they pleaded for him to stop, yet, he could not.  
  
Finally, the pharaoh was able to stop, the market in his reach. It was 7:00 pm and the store was closed. This lead Yami to search around the area for his light, but there was no sign of Yugi in the parking lot, or in the alley way behind him.  
  
As Yam's resue search lead him to many areas that had all proven negative, he had decided that maybe, his hikari had gotten home when he left.   
  
With a sigh, the ex-pharaoh forced his legs to move with a slow pace towards his home.  
  
Within time, the yami realized that the sun had set and a black velvet carpet covered the sky.  
  
The dark tiredly changed his direction to take a short-cut home.  
  
'If Yugi is home, he must be worried. I've never been away this long without lwtting him know where I have gone...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi curled up inot a small ball and desperatly tried to warm his frozen fingers. His toes had become numb and, therefore, lost any feeling in them. The tear stains on his dark eyelashes had frozen like glass and made it painful to close his eyes, which were red from crying. He could no longer speak anymore, for his throat had become sore from calling from help which, in his opinion, was a waste.  
  
"Where are you, Yami...?'' Yugi whispered to no one.  
  
At his own words, Yugi's eyes forced out small crystal tears which trickled lightly down his face.  
  
What if his Yami never came? Was he even worried about him? Was he looking for him now?  
  
  
  
A million other questions ran through his mind, but none of hich could be answered.  
  
Yugi rubbed his his temples with his raw fingers as he stared to get frustrated. He could feel the tears that continues to fall down his face, and stain his porcilean cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's legs lead his through the park on his way home, his shoulders dropped and his head hung.   
  
A soft sobbing rung in his ears as someone was crying. He looked around and was utterly shocked to see his hikari under a tree soaking wet.  
  
''Yugi!'' Yami practically screamed his love's name. He knelt doen beside the shaking form and took him onto his warm arms.  
  
Yugi, happy to see his lover, wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his small face in his yami's chest.  
  
Yami gently rocked Yugi to calm him, whispersing loving words into his ear. He removed Yugi's jacket and winter clothing carelessly to the ground and wrapped his own jacket around Yugi's small shoulders.  
  
Yugi immidiatly snuggled into the warmth and rested his heavy head ib Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yami picked Yugi up and carried him home, laying him down on the warm bed just before his hikari fell asleep. He watched Yugi's petit form and brushed gold bangs out of his eyes, unaware of the pair of saphire eyes watching him from the darkness of the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know that was short, and that's because I wanted to do some planning for what Seto is going to do. The next chapter will be posted in a few days, and I mean it this time, and it will be much longer than this chapter. Now, I am requestion 5 GOOD reviews to continue this. Thankies! XD 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Tenshi-Yugi: Alright guys…It's almost been a year since I've updated…and well, I've just been struggling with it. I began to read my chapters over and I realized how badly I suck at writying, mainly because I don't put any effort into my stories, and I've tried to find a way tp make this Yami/Yugi and Seto/Yami (don't be mad, I like this couple!), but with no luck. So here's the deal. I've gotten so many reviews and I don't want to disappoint you guys, so I'm going to re-write it. There'll be better vocabulary, and some Seto/Yami in there. Also, I will post a lemon.

Hope you guys still read it.

Tenshi-Yugi


	10. Chapter 10

Valqamia: Righty-o then, I'll get straight to the point of this introductory AN. . Yall remember me? Some of you might acknowledge me as Tenshi-Yugi, a former Yami/Yuugi yaoi fanfiction author. Well, I'm back, and better than ever! I've been having major problems at school lately, and I'm thanking God that it's over in a few days. Last week includes my finals though, so wish me luck!

Seto: She'll need it. 

Valqamia: ... --; Thanks for the wonderful support you're giving me.

Seto: You're welcome.

Valqamia: TT;

Seto: It's ok to be jealous; Not everyone can have my intelligence.

Valqamia: Will you shoosh? e.e;

Seto: ...

Valqamia: Thank you. . Anywho, before I get started on a new one-shot, I'd just like to make a post to all of those who reviewed my fanfiction, "Angel In Love"; Sadly, I've fallen out of obsession with Yami/Yuugi, and have renewed and rediscovered my lust for Seto/Yami as a couple. In result, I have decided to discontinue my writing of AIL, so please don't expect another chapter to be posted. Of course, I'd be more than willing to make a new YY/Y ficlet for those fans out there, as I don't think it's quite fair to all of you, me quitting like I did without creating an ending to the story. Perhaps I'll rewrite the whole thing, though I'll make sure to keep the plot, but I cannot stand to continue with the fanfiction that I wrote so long ago. My grammar was horrible; spelling mistakes (though I still tend to make them, for my computer does not have MW), no proper sentence structure, lemons sucked things I shouldn't mention... Yes, you get my point. Ahem, anyways. I will still continue to write, but most of my future fanfictions will be Seto/Yami. I'm accepting challenges, so e-mail me at if you wish to see a certain plot line of yours written into thw rods of an authoress. Yes, I will allow YY/Y plots.

I'M REWRITING THE WHOLE THING, DAMMIT! Rewriting it as we apeak!

Also, the story will be posted on a SEPERATE account; Valqamia. Please check for updates.


End file.
